This invention relates to terminal block assemblies of the type used for terminating telephone lines on main distribution frames or like supporting surfaces.
The type of terminal block assembly with which the present invention is concerned is one in which the dielectric body has a plurality of terminal clips that are kept in place within the block by a retaining plate and wherein the retaining plate may be used to mount the block directly to a board, frame or like supporting surface. In other applications it is desired that the cable bundle be run under the terminal block, in which case a standoff bracket is mounted on the supporting surface and has means for removably supporting the terminal block. Standoff brackets are frequently used where the terminal blocks are arranged vertically and in line and only portions of the cable are intended to be "broken out" for terminations with terminals on the respective blocks.
In one known type of terminal block assembly the terminal plate is secured to the block through a dovetail slide, and once the plate is assembled with the terminal block body the two are held together by keys on the plate which engage recesses on the block body. It has been found, however, that in such an arrangement the interlocking of the parts is insufficient for some service applications and the retaining plate may tend to separate from the body of terminal block while being worked on by service personnel.
The standoff bracket with which the terminal block is used is of the type that utilizes a cross piece which inhibits the installation of the cable after the bracket has been mounted on the main distribution frame or other supporting surface. Thus, the foregoing arrangement requires that the cable bundle be arranged neatly and then the bracket be installed over the cable bundle.
In another form of supporting arrangement for the terminal block, U-shaped clips are attached at their bights to a specially constructed board.